


Dum Spiro Spero

by Ash_Wings24



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), TTS - Fandom, Tangled: The Series - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Wings24/pseuds/Ash_Wings24
Summary: While I breathe, there will be hope.Varian is still unnerved by what he did, and his feelings get the best of him. He decides he needs a break from Corona, so he takes Ruddiger and himself on a journey.It doesn’t go as planned.
Kudos: 14





	1. Goodbye

Golden rock formed at his feet, trapping him in place. He cried out, his voice soar with plea. 

“Dad! Dad! Please come back!” 

He felt himself break as he tasted salt. A crowd of Coronans formed around him, raising pitchforks and torches.

“Traitor!”

“He harmed the queen!”

“Traitor! Traitor!” They chanted. Monty has a gleam of death he’d never seen before. Feldspar, with spiky shoes, chanted along with the crowd. Everyone hated him.

Everyone hated him.

Varian cried out for his father, struggling his feet as amber spread further up his legs. He spotted someone in the crowd, not moving, not chanting, just disappointed.

“Dad?”

“What is it Varian?” 

He woke to his father caressing his cheek softly. A look of concern, a look of fear. Varian was held speechless by his own anxiety, feeling like his feet were still held by amber.

“Varian. Hey, look at me, and breath,” Quirin held his son’s hand, “Remember what the doctor said? Deep breaths.”

He wanted to say he was fine. He wanted to say anything. Inhale. Exhale. His heart still raced. Inhale. Exhale. Focus on breathing, he thought.

“That’s it son. I’m proud of you.”

Varian chuckled softly, crying silently as he hugged his dad ever so tight. He noticed his father had been saying those words more, since the um... incident? 

Maybe the doctor that Varian had been seeing said something to Quirin. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted anyone, especially not some stranger spouting philosophy. Doctors are meant to make you feel better so why doesn’t he?

Light broke through the window a couple hours after his father left. He said he had to go work on the farm but if Varian wanted to tag along he could. As much as Varian wanted to, he felt he would just get in the way. He was still in bed, reminiscing over what he could remember.

The doctor said that the mind tends to block out things we find painful, so we can he remember that moment so well. Making the compound, making the mistake. Placing it on the rocks, disobeying his dad. His dad calling his name, his dad becoming encased.

Varian choked on air; on memories. Make it stop, he pleaded. He had to do something. 

He made himself get out of bed and head to his lab. Ruddiger chittered and hugged his friends leg. 

“Hey buddy,” Varian greeted absentmindedly. Ruddiger chirped, following hairstreak over to the alchemy station. 

He started to mix a few things, but couldn’t stop thinking of the amber. Shaking, he placed the beakers down and sighed. He couldn’t do it. Rapunzel said he had faced his fears but right now he was so afraid.

He had to do something. Varian has enrolled for Corona School of Science but that wouldn’t take place until next spring. He needed something now.

Varian put on his coat and grabbed his staff, calling Ruddiger to his side as he headed towards Corona. 

⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋

He could swear people flared as he walked by. Stan and Pete let him by, at this point calling him the “Royal Alchemist”. Varian laughed but didn’t decline the prestigious title. 

Using a passage, he found the princess’s room. The door was open and inviting but so very very intimidating. 

“Varian!” Rapunzel called, catching a glimpse of him from the inside, “Please, come in.”

“Hi, princess.” 

“What do you need? You know I’m not the best at advice, right? So if it’s advice you’ve come for than it’s advice you shan’t receive. Eugene is—“

“Rapunzel, I hate to cut you short but... You’re a traveler. You’re mother has traveled, too. I... I need a breather, but I don’t know where to go,” Varian rambled, ending with a chuckle of distress.

“Oh, Varian. There’s a million places out there and I can’t quite decide on one. But, if you insist on a place far from here... It’s beyond the castle walls, and past a place called Pincosta. It’s called Aichtal and it’s a town surrounded by greenery and mountains, full of adventurers and science. It’s one of the most technological advanced places out there, but they don’t have hot running water,” she smirked, petting his head, “Oh! I have just the thing.” 

Rapunzel got up from the bed, running over to her desk. Beside it were cabinets filled with random things, but she pulled out a green leather journal with a spiral burned into the cover. She handed it to him, practically jumping with joy.

“My mother gave me something similar when I was finding myself, so I think you should get one for your journey.”

Varian opened the cover, with something written on the leather. 

“Dum spiro spero?” Varian asked, reading what was written but very poorly.

“Latin for ‘While I breathe, I hope’. Until the end of your life, don’t give up faith, not even in yourself,” Rapunzel smiled, clasping his hand in hers, “Especially not in yourself, Varian.”

“How did you know I would—“

“My turn to cut you off. I noticed how distant you’d been, and if you hadn’t come to me, I would’ve given you the order to take a break.”

“You can do that?”

“Probably not.”

They laughed, Varian hugging Rapunzel gratefully. Varian thanked Rapunzel and headed out of her room, saying goodbyes to everyone along the way and the monarchs. Ruddiger rested on his shoulder as he packed at home. Dusk set, and his father came him for a little checkup.

“Varian? There’s dinner on the table, sent by the princess herself...” After no response, Quirin came closer in, “Son, where are you off to?”

Varian stared at the ground, heart thrumming. “I’m... Aichtal. I hear it’s a nice place for a long break.”

“So you’re leaving... Corona?”

He looked up at his father, who he almost matched heights with now. “I’m leaving Corona. Just for a little bit. Maybe six months, maybe a year. But I’ll be on foot with Ruddiger at my side and I couldn’t ask for more. You can tell the doctor that her help was... appreciated but won’t be required.”

“Please, son. You’ll be back?”

“Yes. I should. I love you so much,” Varian choked, not being able to hold it in much longer. Quirin wrapped his arms around his only child, embracing the one he was so proud of.

“I love you, too.”


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has a rocky start to his journey to Aichtal.

Varian’s boots crunched the autumn leaves. A breeze encased him, forcing him to cuddle into his fur jacket further. He had been walking for a while, and Ruddiger had gotten tired. Varian’s didn’t mind the snores in his ear, he just wished he wouldn’t bark in his dreams.

A leaf fell, landing on Varian’s head. He quickly scrubbed it away. He hadn’t even made it past the walls yet, how was he supposed to get to Aichtal? 

Perhaps he could craft a compound increasing his speed. No, that may damage his physical body. No. Good. Ideas! 

Hairstreak, in a trance, walked into a rock, causing him to trip and roll down a hill that led to a canyon. Ruddiger woke with a start, helping loudly as water flowed over them. Varian waved his arms, not really knowing how to swim. The raccoon, as amazing as he is, could and dragged a large branch for Varian to use.

“Thanks buddy,” Varian sighed, waterlogged. He heard rushing of water, as in the collapsing of.

“Waterfall!”

As they fell, Varian grabbed Ruddiger and held him to his chest, curling up. The waterfall wasn’t that big but did knock Varian out on impact.

Trees waved above, and little round eyes stared down worriedly.

“Ruddiger?” Varian coughed up water, petting his friend, “I’m glad you’re safe. Mind telling me where we are?”

Ruddiger scampered around, looking for landmarks, but shook his head.

“Great. My supplies! The journal!” Varian shuffled through his stuff, and realised the journal wasn’t there. It must have been lost in the water. Other than that, he had a majority of his vials still capped and a useless map. 

Ruddiger smiled, running off before coming back with the green leather journal.

“Ruddiger! How did you—“

Ruddiger rolled around on the ground.

“Oh. Thank you so much, buddy. I thought this was lost!” Because it had come out when they were rolling, it luckily wasn’t wet. 

“Hey, buddy. Is this...” Varian looked up, finally gaining an understanding of his surroundings. Black rocks grown from the ground forming a familiar structure. Varian shuddered, wanting to leave... but something drew him in. Large spikes led from the bottom of Cassandra’s tower to the top, like a staircase. Ruddiger scampered up Varian’s shoulder, a little scared.

“Me too, Ruddiger.” He took the first few steps, and the tower glowed. Blue was left where he stepped, leaving a curious raccoon. Varian hadn’t noticed, and kept up towards the top. There was a throne room, he assumed, and shards of Rapunzel’s previous prison. 

Then there was Varian’s personal jail that his own friend had created. 

“Let’s get out of here, ey?” Varian chuckled nervously, running towards the exit. He slipped on the rock and slid towards the edge. Ruddiger panicked, trying to stop Varian who was looking for something to grab. 

The rocks glowed, building a wall where the cliff would’ve been. Varian was confused but wasn’t going to argue with this structure saving his life. He and his companion left in a hurry, not really wanting to be there a moment longer. 

⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋

Varian roasted a fish over a fire he had set up. Dusk was setting, soon the stars would be out. Tonight was a new moon, but the stars would still be ever so bright.

Varian loves looking at stars and naming constellations. New and old ones. He loved the stories they told, even if they were really just suns burning really far away. 

Ruddiger chirped, throwing away an apple core and pointing at the smoking carp. Varian yelped in surprise, having been in a trance and not smelt the burning food.

“It’s okay. The inside is bound to still be good.” It was the driest fish he’d ever had, but it made him not hungry, so win? The fire became the only light in the opening, aside from fireflies that danced in their chemistry.

He admired fireflies, as he found how they made light very interesting. He knew it was to mate or to find each other at night, but the fact that such a small creature could emite so much light was fascinating.

Night brought tiredness, but Varian realised he forgot a tent. He let out a groan, curling up by the fire in hopes he wouldn’t catch a cold during the night.

He wasn’t yet asleep when the fire burnt out and Ruddiger snored. A lantern’s light came from the trees but he really couldn’t stay up much longer.

The light grew, and the person came closer. It was the princess and Cassandra. Varian, suddenly awake, said his greetings, but they just shook their heads disapprovingly.

“You can’t run away from your problems, Varian,” Cassandra said, setting down the lantern and relighting the fire.

“We still watch, y’know,” Rapunzel said from the trees, “We watch every move you make and you have yet to make us proud.”

“I don’t need to make you proud! I only care about my dad,” He lied, grinding his teeth.

“Oh really?” Quirin stepped out from the trees and stood next to Rapunzel, “Then why did you leave me by myself?”

“I— I had to do this!” Varian cried, getting up and knocking over his backpack full of chemicals. Black rocks surrounding the clearing, and suddenly it was only Quirin and Varian.

“Dad, please—“

“Son. Please—“ 

Chemicals mixed and leaked onto the rocker surrounding them. Amber grew like fire, encasing his father. Varian rushes towards his father who frowned.

“I don’t want your help.” Quirin hissed, before becoming fully trapped. Varian banged on the amber, reaching for a hammer from his bag and swinging.

“Dad!”

“Traitor!” The campfire roared into a crowd, catching the grass and enclosing on the alchemist. 

“Please, don’t—“ Varian pleaded. His skin started to burn, the rocks towering over him like the fire.

“Traitor! Traitor!”

Something was in his fathers hand, a paper... His wanted paper.

“Please!” Varian screamed.

Ruddiger yelled in Varian’s ear, waking him up with a sweat.

“Keep it down back there!” A man shouted from in front. In front of where? Um. We’re they moving?

Ruddiger squeaked, rustling in an iron cage. Varian went to help him but found himself tied up.

“Well this isn’t how I expected this night to go,” Varian sighed, looking for his bag. In the front of the carriage, There were two masked men, well, one was... not really a man? Varian couldn’t tell. They had his bag. The androgynous one was controlling the steed, but the man was playing with the vials Varian kept in his sack.

“Wait! Don’t—“

A large cloud of purple smoke emitted from the collision of chemicals. Glitter fell from the sky, and the man coughed. Ruddiger laughed as Varian groaned in anguish.

“Why did you— Stop playing with those, Jared! You’re going to get us killed,” The driver yelped, snatching the glass from his hands and putting them back into the bag.

“Who are you guys? And err— what do you want with me and Ruddiger?”

“So the trash panda has a name? Cool. Of course, all Coronans name their pets.”

“He’s not my pet!” Ruddiger squeaked. Varian struggled with the rope, turning around to naw at it with his teeth.

“Okay. Anyway, what is the Royal Alchemist doing out here? In the forest of bandits?”

“In the forest of— oh. I’m not the Royal Alchemist, I just happen to be an alchemist who knows the royal family,” Varian spit out a thread of rope.

“Haha, sure. You’ll be quite the ransom, kid,” the man up front chuckled. “Is this a diary?” He asked, opening the green leather journal.

“No, it’s— they wouldn’t pay anything for me!”

“Sure. Oh! Are you running away because you did something bad again?” The man waved a wanted poster.

“No! Ugh! Just let me go!” Varian yelled. The driver stopped to turn around and look at him. They snatched the wanted poster and placed it on Varian’s lap and as they did so, he found himself free to grab their wrists and yank them down.

“Kayla!” The man screamed, grabbing a ball from the bag and throwing it at Varian. It exploded into bubbles.

“Bath bomb,” He smirked, grabbing the key from the driver’s belt and unlocking Ruddiger’s cage. Ruddiger jumped onto Varian’s shoulder and Varian stood, a boot on the back of Kayla.

“Don’t mess with—“ Varian tripped on the uneven back of the driver, face planting into the hay on the carriage. He stood up ruggedly again, “—Science.”


	3. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has some new members to the party.

So Varian stole a horse. It’s not the first thing he’s stolen but in his defence, it came from his kidnappers. Ruddiger was nestled in the dark mane of who Varian was now calling Arlo.

Varian has lost some supplies in the rendezvous, but saved most of what he felt was important. Everything.

They almost made it to a small village, but that village happened to be on the other side of a ravine. Varian stopped Arlo with a start, waking up Ruddiger from his delicious dreams. There was a bridge a little bit down the path or rocks that stood from the ground spaced apart leading to the other end. Varian now had a choice: old bridge or natural death trap. Well, they were both death traps. 

He took out a map he “borrowed” from the bandits, and realised making his way around this ravine would take a whole day.

Ruddiger looked at the map curiously, chirping softly. Finally, he pointed a black paw to the bridge. Arlo disagreed, pointing his head towards the rocks.

“Maybe we should just go around,” Varian suggested, rolling up the map. Both the horse and raccoon made noises of disagreement. Ruddiger scampered off towards the bridge, yelling for his companions. Arlo startled Varian by running towards the rocks and neighing in protest. 

“Okay! Okay!” Varian sat for a moment, “We’re taking the bridge.” He couldn’t go against the raccoon that had been his friend for almost two years. Arlo, although discontent, matched grumpily towards the bridge. Ruddiger ran across, calling for the others.

“C’mon, you can do it,” Varian comforted Arlo who shook nervously with his first step. They made it across just fine, Varian glad to be somewhere with other people.

Someone came up to him, bright green eyes and dirt stained clothes. “Sir? We don’t have to pay our taxes until this weekend, please don’t tell me you’ve come to collect.”

Varian looked around, eyes watching him. He realised what situation he was in, now.

“No— please don’t worry. I’m no tax collector, I am an alchemist,” he tried to add charm to lighten the mood. People walked away, except for the girl with the green eyes. She stared.

“What’s an alchemist?”

“I— I— Uh— an alchemist is someone who... someone who knows a lot about and practices chemistry!”

“What’s chemistry?”

“Are you— chemistry is the science of what chemicals.”

“Hm. What’s—“

“I’m a scientist! Let’s leave it at that,” he sighed.

“So what are you doing in our town if not for our money?”

“I’m passing by. Collecting materials and gaining sleep. I’m heading towards Aichtal, a city far from here full of wonder and science!” Varian laughed nervously.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up, “You’re looking for the lost city of Aichtal?!”

“The lost? Okay, wait. Why is it lost?”

“They hide themselves from the world because their technology is too powerful for the tests of the world! No one has been there in forever, but some claim to look.”

Varian laughed. “Lost? We’ve heard different stories, princess. I— er...” 

“Why thank you. I’m no princess, although my father is the mayor if it counts for anything.”

“Can I have your name?”

“Taffy! At your service Mi’lord.” She bowed, her hair moving to the side. There was a symbol on her neck, three circles linked like hoops.

“Well, Taffy. I’m Varian—“

“May I join you?”

“Pardon?”

“May I join you on your search for Lost City of Aichtal? I’ve always loved that tale, but I know nothing about technology.”

“I—“ Arlo neighed, Ruddiger chirped. They seemed to be discussing something. “What about your dad?”

“He won’t miss me, not with all his responsibilities.”

“Oh.” Ruddiger jumped onto Arlo so he was at Varian’s height. The raccoon pointed towards the girl— Taffy, and nodded. “I... sure. But you have to take care of yourself, I can’t do everything by myself.”

“Yes, Mi’lord!”

“Please, Taffy. Call me Varian.”

She winked, waving him to follow her. Townsfolk greeted her as she led him to a market place.

“Is this what you wanted?” 

“I—“ Ruddiger and Arlo sprinted towards the produce booths, “Yes, Taffy. Thank you.”

They picked out some food, Varian slightly treating Taffy. Varian got a sleeping bag and tent, hoping for less nightmares. After all was said and done, green eyes took him to her house, and talked with her dad who was chopping wood in the back.

“I don’t like this,” Varian notes to Ruddiger. Ruddiger makes some noises of argue and alchemist sighs. “I don’t know. What if she tries to pull something? I know she’s a kid but... Angry and Catalina were kids and they were nuisances at first.”

Ruddiger gives Varian a look he can’t say no to, groaning. “Fine, but she is not my responsibility.”

“Hey,” the door from the back creaked, and Taffy entered, “We have my fathers blessing.”

“Please don’t say it like that!”

“Why?”

“Just... never mind.” 

They left in the morning after a restless night for Varian. They made it pretty far, too, further than the Corona walls.

“I had a dream about this once,” Varian said absentmindedly. “Everything out here was black rocks, and I...”

“What?” She asked from behind him. Arlo wasn’t a fan of the girl because she really was just extra weight. She couldn’t get her own horse, though, because she didn’t know how to ride.

“Never mind. What’s that on the back of your neck?”

“Everyone in my family gets a virtue, mine’s luck. That’s what those circles mean.”

“Oh.” Taffy hadn’t tried anything yet. Perhaps she was trustworthy. Or perhaps that’s what she wanted him to think. He shuddered, raising his shoulders. Who was she really?


	4. Venture

The fire blazed, smoke rising into the chilled night air. Taffy was cuddled up with Arlo, fast asleep. Ruddiger snored and kicked in Varian's lap. Yet again, the teenager was restless. He was scared to sleep, honestly. He was scared of almost everything. 

Even the wide eyed kid drooling on the stallion.

Varian pet Ruddiger, watching him softly. He recalled Ruddiger being frozen by the red rocks. What was he afraid of? 

Slowly, he drifted to sleep, not being able to keep away nature's way. Dawn broke through the waxing tree leaves, shining into his eyes. Everyone else was still asleep, so how long Varian slept was a mystery. Clouds busied the sky with their party, foreshadowing a rainy day ahead. 

Speaking of, in front of them were mountains. Rapunzel has described Aichtal as a mountainous region, so perhaps they were close.

Varian stood, letting Ruddiger roll out of his lap and into consciousness. They worked on waking the remaining two who were too adorable all bundled up. They woke groggily, Taffy only being in said state for a moment.

They gathered their belongings and headed towards the peaks that loomed intimidatingly. Taffy coughed, eyeing the mountains with fear.

"Do we have to climb these?"

Varian nodded. "We'll have to hike. Arlo, I'll understand if you want to stay behind."

The black haired horse neighed in plea. Ruddiger ran up Varian's shoulder, and scouted the grips. After a few chirps, Varian waved for Taffy to follow his lead.

They made it a bit up when Taffy lost her grip, falling further down and catching herself. Ruddiger purred angrily, demanding.

"She's not my responsibility!" Varian sighed, moving upwards, Ruddiger went to bite his hand. "Fine! Taffy, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just... I may be bleeding?" 

Varian groaned, started to descend. They weren't even halfway. Ruddiger, being more nimble, led Taffy to a safer ledge where Varian met up.

Varian wore a fanny pack which concealed emergency vials and first aid. He cleaned the scrap, albeit, not even bleeding much, and bandaged it tightly. Taffy winced, smiling up at Varian.

"Thank you—"

"Let's just walk the ledge instead of climbing, okay?" Taffy nodded, insistent that she saw him turn red as he looked away.

Come noon, they made it to a good resting place, a place with trees and shade, and not that loose of ground. Varian set up a fire, cooking a quick stew for lunch. He pulled something else out of his backpack. A white and yellow short dress. Well, Varian wasn't going to wear it.

Taffy smiled from ear to ear, grabbing it gratefully and changing out of the potato sack dress. 

"There is a water cave further down the path of you want to bathe while this simmers," Varian suggested, having noticed the dirt and dark spots on her skin.

She came back afterwards and apparently much of that was bruises and just natural darkness in her skin. Either way, she looked much cleaner and had successfully removed twigs from her locks.

Ruddiger helped Varian out the fire so they could eat in peace, and they did.

"I wonder how Arlo is fairing," Taffy said, not really thinking. That's when Varian really thought. They had just left him there with a couple of apples and a large tree to sit under. They would have to find out when going back, it was much too late.

After lunch, they went deeper into the mountainous range. Taffy took out a kalimba, playing soft and simple toons. Ruddiger waited for Varian to get annoyed but he tolerated the ten year old.

"I miss my mother."

"Can we just walk please."

"I mean," She stopped for a moment, "I only really remember my dad and he is doing what he can, being in charge and all. But... My mom went in search of Aichtal. She loved science, not magic, so she searched for the most sciency place out there... I haven't seen her again."

Varian remained silent.

"Are you afraid?"

"Wh—what?"

"Are you afraid we won't make it back to our homes? You've got people back there, right? Aren't you famous?"

"I... I have my dad, but we will make it back so I'm not afraid."

"I used to see your face on posters, you are really wanted."

Varian chuckled nervously, "Yeah." Funny story, really.

"What about your mother?"

"Oh." Varian walked in silence, before, "I never got to meet her."

Taffy looked at him, staring. Varian was uncomfortable so he didn't answer any more questions. They made it pretty deep into the mountains, far away from Corona. Far away from Small Kiro, which was Taffy's place.

It got to the point where there wasn't a ground beneath them, just rock and the clouds above.

Breathing got hard, Varian ended up carrying Taffy. The sun set into a deep violet, and they stopped in a small cave. Ruddiger fetched some sticks, and Varian taught Taffy how to light a fire. He wasn't sure if she was paying attention.

They had some mushy beans out of a can, and an orange each. Night came and critters howled outside. 

A praying mantis stood by the fire, chittering happily. The moon seemed brighter tonight.


	5. Cavern

A centipede crawled over his eyes, waking Varian. It fell off as he stood slightly freaked. Taffy wasn’t in the cave, and Ruddiger was sitting by the entrance.

Varian pet Ruddiger, as he chirped with greeting. 

Taffy runs into the cave, looking at them both. She held up some weeds.

“Look what I found!”

“Those are pretty, Taffy.” Varian sighed, still asleep.

“We should go through this cavern!”

“What? But… Why?”

“I think it goes to the other side off the mountain.”

He smiled, unnerved. “H--how do you know this?”

“Think,” She emphasised which only filled him with confidence. 

Ruddiger nodded in agreement, running in circles.

“He went into it earlier! Your rat!”

“Raccoon.”

“And we’re pretty sure he found an exit.”

“Pretty sure?”

“There was light.”

Again, confident.

They ended up in the cavern, and Varian doesn’t remember how he was convinced. Just that he was. Yay. It was an old coal mine, seeing as there were rusty carts and leaning beams. Really old coal mine. 

Varian touched a beam, hearing it creak. He ran ahead to the other two, not a fan.

“This is not safe.”

“Probably not. But let’s get out of here fast, ay?”

“I can’t believe a nine year old got me to do something like this.”

“You can go back if you want.”

“Where is this confidence coming from?” He yelped quietly, trying not to bring down the roof. A small rock tumbled from the ceiling, falling onto his foot.

“No need to hold back your voice! This place is sturdy as a rock!” Taffy yelled. Varian swore he felt everything around him tumbling down but when he opened his eyes, everything was fine.

“Huh.”

“Look! There’s a light up here!” Taffy ran ahead, leaving Varian behind. Ruddiger chased after her and Varian started.

He caught up and there was a mouth to the mines with a cart leading to the bottom of the mountain. There was still some coal and some gold, too, in it.

“See!” Taffy smiled wide, walking backwards out. The last supports on the mines weren’t very sturdy, and she knocked into it, falling out of the mines and knocking the cart over. 

Varian went to go help her when the ceiling caved in, rocks falling on him and around.

—

He woke to dust in his mouth and rocks burying him. There was no light. He couldn’t see anything except for a little black and blue growing rock sticking out of the floor, balancing a boulder from his head.

Varian didn’t know how, but he appreciated whatever force had done this. He slid on his goggles, not that they would do much seeing wise but hopefully the dust wouldn’t get into his eyes. 

The young boy carefully sat up, a sharp feeling in his side. In his body. Damn. Why does everything hurt?

Perhaps it was the mountain on top of him, but either way. Varian moved his hands in a curious way, trying to find crevices in stones. He found one and carefully set it aside. Varian screamed quietly as he felt what that stone was holding back crash onto him.

“Dad! Raps? Help!” He cried, wanting to curl up and away from the pressure on him. Somebody. Anybody. Hell, the bandits from earlier, Taffy’s dad, some stranger. Just someone get this shit off of him!

Varian struggled, burning. He couldn’t move his feet, and the image of being trapped in amber came to him. This was a different type of rock, he reminded himself.

Still, the image was floating there, in the darkness. His tears started to dry up, as did his throat. How long would he be in here? How long had he been in here?

Varian found parts of wooden beams, taking one like a staff and pushing the rocks. He yelled as wood splintered his hands, causing something warm to ooze out.

Giving up on the beam, he rustled around for his bag. The satchel he’d been carrying everything in was nowhere to be seen and potentially destroyed. 

It’s so dark, he cried to himself. 

On the other side were voices. Chittering and a young girl yelling. Something moved. It was rocks just in front of him. He called for help. Screaming and thrashing. 

A stone moved and a glimpse of the sun broke in. He cheered painfully, trying to call out.

“Varian?” Taffy pleaded, removing another stone. 

Light shone onto his hand, and he smiled before passing out.

—

Warm hands shook him, and white light glared under his eyelids. 

“I told you—“ He coughed, and Ruddiger forced a canteen down his throat.

The water felt good. A cold stream running down him and through his body. 

Something tight was wrapped around his hand, and his legs felt immobile. Taffy rubbed some ointment onto his bare legs. Where were his pants?

WHERE WERE HIS PANTS?

Varian yelped, but not exactly because a nine year old was touching his bare legs. Because something was touching his legs. His stomach turned like a cement truck.

Ruddiger brought up his satchel, showing broken glass and mostly burned leather. Rapunzel’s gift was slimy, but fine. The raccoon placed an apple in Varian’s mouth, to which ensued confusion. Until, the kid watched him while she pressed down on his bones.

There was a loud crunch, and juice filled his mouth. With closer inspection came notice of Taffy’s wounds. She had a bruised elbow and bloody forehead. 

Ruddiger was limping with his front paw, and he had a crooked tail.

Varian was worried they weren’t treating themselves. 

“How do you feel?”

Like the sun had manifested inside him. All of him.

“Fine,” He choked, grabbing more of that canteen.

“Liar,” Taffy scoffed, putting an apple slice into her mouth. Ruddiger snatched one and swallowed it whole. Varian, forgetting he could do that, choked on the water and coughed.

Ruddiger laughed, until after a moment he looked worried. Taffy insisted he drink more, but the canteen was empty. Ruddiger panicked, grasping the container and rushing off. His little paws lost grip and watched it fall off the edge. He looked att Taffy, eyes wide. Varian started losing consciousness, as he couldn’t breath.

Taffy grabbed her own canteen and poured it into his mouth. “Live!” She screamed, as he started to swallow.


	6. I See Fire

"We need to move."

"We can't, Varian. You can't put pressure on your legs right now."

"How do you know how to do all this?" Varian watched the sun turn the sky into a red brew, mixing blues.

"My village has gone through many illnesses and injuries. My dad and the shamen beckoned me to learn, in case something were to happen to them."

"Damn," He sighed, petting Ruddiger who slept calmly on his lap. 

"Language."

"Sorry."

"We're almost there," she smiled, handing him an apple.

"How do you know?"

"It's been too long, and look at the mountains." She pointed, "The mountains are formed into a crevice there. A crater. We have to be."

"You have so much faith."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Quite a bit."

The sun left the sky, making room for the moon and his stars.The moon was nearly full, being really bright. The rocky mountains beneath them were hard and cold, but a place to sleep. Varian had lost a majority of their camping gear in the cave in, but Taffy didn't mind. She wanted to find this mystical city, and Varian wasn't too bad. No, this will not be a romance. Get your reading heads out of the polluted gutter.

He couldn't sleep, the moon drawing his eyes. His legs were in too much pain to move, so a walk washout of the picture. Taffy looked at his open blue eyes and frowned. She reached into her bag and pulled out the kalimba, playing a simple tune that lured them both to sleep quite quickly.

Darkness swallowed them both. Varian could only see himself. Ruddiger scampered off into the darkness where Taffy screamed. Blue shining spikes formed around him, caging him in like an animal. Not again. He hated being caged. Cassandra walked up to the bars, cackling. What had she done to them?

Varian watched helplessly as Cass pulled out a green glass beaker. She swished it around, and the darkness lifted as it glowed. Taffy, Quirin, and Ruddiger were in a similar cage not far away. She walked over to it, her hair shining blue. The liquid spilt from the beaker, and he watched his friend, a child, and his dad get swallowed by amber.

Cassandra turned around, inspecting the little bit left. Varian shook his head, unable to speak. Don't. Cass. 

He watched the bubbles increase on the rock cage before they leveled out. His breath was heavy. Orange crystal erratically sprung from the spikes, coming for him. Swallowing him whole. He couldn't see anything but his own reflection as he choked.

"This is how it should've happened."

Varian coughed awake, looking at Taffy.

"The story goes the mighty princess was stolen from her tower, don't you know? The castle should've arrested the hag--"

"Where have you heard that word?"

"You're all sweaty."

"Don't avoid my question."

"Don't avoid mine. Were you having a nightmare?"

Varian shuffled nervously, the pain coming back to him. Both physical and the dream.

"Maybe."

"You have a fever. I think you have an infection from your splinters."

"..." Varian stared for a moment, "Can I please just wear my pants?"

Taffy laughed, "If you can get them on!"

"What does that mean?"

"You were yelling while we took them off. As if you could not be a wimp for a moment and slide them on."

"Wimp? Taffy--" She looked up and down and laughed more. 

"I'm just joking. The pain you're going through must be incredible."

"That's one word for it," he sighed. 

"Look. A whole mountain crashing on top of you is not something you can recover from in a jiffy. Give your body a moment, ants in pants. You've got the patience of Lady Gospel."

Varian held his tongue, shaken. "Where did you hear that name."

"I told you, I know the whole fairytale of the princess and the tower. The ha— kidnapper's name was supposedly Gospel."

He sat quietly, fiddling with his thumbs. His hand aches everytime he moves it, the splinters not completely out. Maybe he did have an infection.

The smell of charcoal filled the breeze, sun shadowed by smoke. The fire was beyond the mountains, strong and wilful.

Taffy gawked, but this new occurrence brought up a feeling inside Varian. He grabbed their firewood, taping it together with small pillows at the top. He made a crutch.

"What are you gonna do with that thing?"

"Walk." 

Varian hosted himself up, holding in a scream. The crutches weren't doing much, considering the mountain they were on. The uneven ground unstabilised the bottom of the sticks. It has only been two days, but his legs were much much worse.

Taffy stopped staring at the fire and stood, helping Varian. Not that she was taller than him, but with him crouching over like that, she felt like it. Ruddiger coughed, collecting their things into a bag. They carried that bag down the mountain very slowly. Maybe that fire is their goal. Was Aichtal aflame?


	7. Interlude

fire  
across the mountains and hills  
we're stumblin'  
o' a stumbling.  
the fire,  
it rages on fiercely and cries out for us  
out for us  
fire  
along the path  
is a smouldering flame  
hidden like a— a...

"Volcano?" 

yes!  
oh!   
we are on our way  
a cripple and a healer

"Hey!"

we are on our way to  
help their screams of terror

"Taffy."


	8. City of Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Dead Animals

"What?" She put down the kalimba, her voice's wretched screeching coming to a halt.

Varian pointed towards a small bird laying on the ground. They frowned together. All three of them; unhappy. Something fell behind them. A black bird similar to the other. And another. And another.

Oh god.

Varian and Taffy watched in horror as hundreds of critters dropped dead. From the smoke? Perhaps. Whatever it was, hopefully it was safe for them. 

They started at a faster speed, racing towards the mountains. Tape on a crutch came undone, so they used tree sap which was solidifying rather quickly.

The grass became dark with soot as they headed closer. There were distant sirens, a sign of society.

The problem was that the sirens were behind the mountains and they didn't have a way over. Varian and Taffy sat for a moment, thinking as Taffy rewrapped his legs. No one questioned the moth fluttering between them.

Varian stood again, inhaling with every step. He got closer to the mountains, surveying the rock. There was a crease in the stone and moss, attached to hinges. Varian touched it slightly, and watched it open up into a dark hallway.

The previous cave flashed into his mind, causing anxiety. He really didn't want to go in there, but Taffy took one step in, and torches lit. "Torches". 

The thing about this light was it came from glass and metal. Something inside glass orbs was causing light, and Varian was intrigued. When he stepped in, Ruddiger at his side, the door closed.

These weren't candles.

But there wasn't enough time to gawk. Taffy walked quickly ahead, moving forward regardless of Varian. He stumbled after her, using the crutches to his best ability.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered out, leaving them in the dark. Taffy gasped, stumbling into a wall. The wall opened into a room. The room was carved into the cave and full of science equipment. It wasn't dusty, but all abandoned. A dog lay soundly by the table, watching the three carefully.

Variant surveyed the laid out schematics. There was an old bed in one corner and a coat rack by the door. This fellow seemed like a great artist. Varian admired him already, although only have seen a bit of his work. There was an oval shape in most of the sketches, followed by question marks. Seeing dates showed these were the most recent.

What wa—

The dog stood, waging her tail rapidly. Taffy knelt beside her, curious before the bed wall swapped around to show a worried young man.

Varian watched as he ruffled his hair, undid his gloves, ran through blueprints, muttered to himself, all before noticing his guests.

"Gah! Er— He'o there."

He had a strange accent, emphasised r's and a lack of l's.

"Hi," Varian waved sheepishly.

"How's you find me ho'e?"

"Accident, really..."

"Is something wrong with your 'egs?"

"Listen! Mister? Where did you come from? Where are we? Is this Aichtal? Who are you?"

"Oh, oh! Pardon me manners, lad. Yes, we'. We'come to Aichta'! Not much, here that is, but on the other side of this here contraption I bui't, there it be! I guess you've been a-looking for our city?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?" Varian asked again.

"Right! Hmm... Jouth. That's all. So, I must be a-going now. There is quite a fire in the centra' park."

"May we join you?" Taffy asked, petting the pup quite excitedly.

"A young-un like you won't 'ike the smoke."

"Falsehood. Let's go, let's go!"

"Aight." He sat the retriever and called the guests over. The three crawled under the bed and through. Jouth put his gloves back on and pointed at the large flames.

Varian could feel the heat on his cheeks from here, starting to sweat. Taffy and Ruddiger followed closely, Taffy covering both their noises.

There were dead bird litter all over the cobble streets. Some houses were stained black from the soot.

Taffy gagged, Ruddiger curling around them closely. 

"Is that your pet raccoon?"

"Yes," Varian answered quickly, full of passion.

"I'd keep his nose covered. This smoke isn't safe for small creatures," Jouth eyed Taffy who shrank under his gaze.

"What caused this?" Taffy coughed.

"Something from space. It brought toxins down with it when it came falling." Jouth pointed to a clearing. People were dumping water on a fire. Smoke started to clear, showing a crater in the earth.

"We've been working at this for a while," He frowned. "It's only barely gone down."

"What came from space?"

"We aren't sure. We haven't been able to see."

"I'm sure it'll be great to study if it causes all this ruckus, though!" A white coated, brown haired, wide eyed guy laughed. "Name is Luther! Although the appearance, not a guy!"

Varian didn't know what to say, but Taffy let go of her shirt from her nose and shook their hand. "Mine is Taffy! This is Varian and Ruddiger."

Luther waved, picking up the bucket they just dropped and heading off. Varian hadn't been able to mutter a hi. How embarrassing. 

Water splashed too close to the center of the crater and sent out a loud ringing. Ruddiger whimpered, climbing Varian's shoulder. They covered their ears.

"Someone make it stop!" Varian cried, and it did.

An incredible headache emerged, and he rubbed his forehead. Ruddiger chattered and pointed. The ringing had sent the smoke away, and in the very center was a black spike pointing at the dawn drop.

That's the name they'd come up for it. Well, Rapunzel had come up with that one.

Taffy gasped. "It's so pretty!" 

"But dangerous." He warned.

Regardless, Jouth and the others gathered around it, gawking in awe. He wanted to say something, but couldn't before a fool tried to grab it. It's force sent everyone, even the three, backwards flying.


End file.
